The long term objective of this project is to develop, validate and commercialize wireless, head mounted, turnkey, EEG/EMG systems with an integrated biosensor for rats and mice. A further objective is to develop a 76 uM glucose biosensor for direct measurement of brain glucose levels in rats and mice. The specific aims of this Phase I project are to develop and test a 76 uM glucose biosensor, a tethered EEG/EMG/Biosensor solution for mice and a wireless solution for rats. To reach these objectives, Pinnacle Technology, Northwestern University and the University of Kansas are building on past successes in the design of glutamate biosensors, wireless potentiostats for rats, and tethered EEG/EMG systems for mice. These products were developed in separate collaborations and are currently being commercialized. Products to be introduced include: a tethered system for mice, a wireless system for rats, and ultimately a fully wireless system for mice. Commercial applications include sleep research, behavioral research and drug screening. Technological innovations include biosensor design, turnkey head mount design, advanced electronics design, and advanced low power radio frequency design. The ability to measure glucose from specific brain areas in vivo while simultaneously recording sleep in rodents will give researchers the ability to better examine the functioning of specific sites within the brain during the sleep process as well as leverage the advantages conferred by using rat and mouse models for research. At the moment, it is not possible to concurrently study sleep and glucose regulation in a mouse model and there is only one published account where it has been attempted in the rat. The ability to instantly record glucose levels in a sleeping mouse or rat, and correlate that activity with EEG/EMG, will be valuable to researchers studying sleep and metabolism. The investigation of glucose in a mouse model will open up new avenues of research with genetic mutations available in species such as the NIRKO mouse (brain/neuron-specific insulin receptor knockout) which may have altered glucose responses during sleep and provide clues as to how sleep and metabolism are linked. [unreadable] [unreadable]